<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разбуди меня весной сорок пятого by Alex_Rainbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962211">Разбуди меня весной сорок пятого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow'>Alex_Rainbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Dark, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Forbidden Love, Germany, Historical Accuracy, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, World War II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вторая мировая война. Чтобы выжить, Кайлу Брофловски приходится идти на крайние меры, и с тех пор его жизнь становится похожа на страшный сон</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разбуди меня весной сорок пятого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящение: Спасибо Р. за идею :з<br/>Примечания автора: Achtung! Присутсвует смерть персонажа</p><p>Sabaton — The Final Solution</p><p>Писалось долго и тяжело, потому остальные фанфики были временно отложены, надеюсь, это стоило того</p><p>Арты: https://pp.userapi.com/c841132/v841132229/2bc1a/axCXetyD2W0.jpg<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c840026/v840026229/b01f/lEOULDtVQy8.jpg<br/>Художник: https://vk.com/drawkivi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Осень, 1943</p><p>Кайл не спеша шёл по длинному коридору, стараясь дышать реже. Воздух здесь был тяжёлым, пахло пеплом и сыростью — наверное, именно такой запах имела Смерть. Обшарпанные стены, покрытые чёрной плесенью, что тянулась с потолка, да каменный пол, на котором стояли деревянные балки, формируя некое подобие маленьких камер для сна — таково было скромное убранство жилых помещений Бухенвальда. Кайл только что вернулся из подземного цеха «Дора», где собирались ракеты для бомбардировок. Невыносимо больно смотреть было, как погибал твой народ, таял один за одним, словно снег по весне, но разве мог он один остановить этот карнавал безумия? Хорошо, что родители не дожили до этого времени и не видели, как низко пришлось ему пасть.</p><p>— Герр Фогель, ваш автомобиль подан.</p><p>— Спасибо, Шмидт, я сейчас подойду, — проговорил Кайл, отряхивая свой чёрный мундир от пыли.</p><p>Дослужившись до унтер-офицера, каждое утро Кайл просыпался в страхе, что сегодня его раскроют. Жить в самом сердце Берлина, крутиться ежедневно средь десятков больших шишек, знакомых лично с Вождём, скрываться под выдуманной фамилией и не сближаться ни с кем особенно; Кайл дышал собственной ложью, паутиной опутавшей его жизнь, и, на самом деле, страшнее всего было вовсе не разоблачение — более всего Кайл боялся, что однажды заиграется настолько, что не сумеет больше отличить самообман от истины.</p><p>— Что-то ты долго, Фогель, — ухмыльнулся его напарник, ожидавший в автомобиле. — Засмотрелся на подыхающих евреев?</p><p>— Ага, — брякнул Кайл и сел рядом. Всякий раз, когда он так врал, все внутренности скручивались в комок, но Кайл продолжал улыбаться. Он сам выбрал этот путь, а теперь корил себя за такой выбор, теперь, по его мнению, за столь мерзкое предательство он достоин был сгинуть в печи или газовой камере.</p><p>Тем не менее на сегодня проверка лагеря была окончена, и оставалась лишь бумажная работа в бюро. Сколько евреев умерло за этот месяц? Десять тысяч? Двадцать? Успех, план перевыполнен. А что там с цыганами? Работают? Хорошо ведут себя? Остальных на опыты. Югославы опять подняли бунт? Какая жалость, пришлось потратить на них пули. Кайл вздохнул и продолжил составлять отчёт — говорят, труд освобождает.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Напарник Кайла был таким же мерзавцем, как и остальные офицеры, но что-то в нём было хорошее, думалось Кайлу. Быть может, в каждом из них или ни в одном, а Кайл лишь медленно начал запутываться в собственной лжи, и некогда чёткие границы, делящие всё на чёрное и белое, стали размываться.<p>Сегодня вечером молодые офицеры ужинали с майором Ульрихом Фидлером, и именно он решал, кто продвинется по службе.</p><p>— Хотел бы получить лейтенанта, а, Кайл? Был бы шанс выехать из пыльного Берлина, повидать мир, — вдруг послышался щелчок камеры. Эрик Картман, его напарник, увлекался фотографией и считал, что лучшие снимки получаются без предупреждения.</p><p>— Конечно, — опять соврал Кайл, делая вид, что ничего не заметил. — А ты, Эрик?</p><p>— Было бы чудесно, — Картман мечтательно улыбнулся. — Не зря же нас учили стрелять, верно?</p><p>Кайл покивал для виду и снова отвернулся к окну. В Берлине опять шёл дождь, поливая улицы четвёртый день подряд без остановки. Возможно, так природа хотела смыть грязь, что облепила город со всех сторон, и потому Кайл никогда не носил зонтика.</p><p>Автомобиль чуть качнулся и остановился возле крыльца. Небольшой ресторан специально для военных встречал офицеров живой музыкой и тёплыми огнями свечей, да длинным ярко-алым флагом со свастикой, висящим над дверьми.</p><p>Кайл вышел из автомобиля первым, запахивая плащ от холодного ветра и дождя. Но вдруг дождь прекратился — это Эрик держал над ним зонт.</p><p>— Опять забыл свой? — с усмешкой спросил он.</p><p>— Должно быть, потерял где-то, — улыбаясь, ответил Кайл. Он уже привык прятать свои мысли и чувства за глупой фальшивой улыбкой, но порой, когда он смотрел в озорные карие глаза Эрика, его улыбка становилась настоящей. И от этого становилось лишь страшнее.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Осенние дни сменяли друг друга, похожие, словно капли дождя, беспрестанно стучащего в окна. Кайл чувствовал, словно проваливался в бездну, всё глубже и глубже, однако уже не мог остановиться.<p>Сначала были взгляды чуть дольше положенного. За ними неловкие касания, как бы невзначай, а пару недель назад, по пути домой после очередной пирушки, Эрик вдруг медленно вознёс ладонь и накрыл пальцы Кайла своими, пока водитель их Порше уставился на блестящую мокрую дорогу.</p><p>— Прекрати, Картман… — едва сопротивляясь, Кайл пытался оттолкнуть напарника, впечатавшего его в стену в его же квартире. — Если они узнают, нас убьют, слышишь? Это в лучшем случае.</p><p>— Я не могу, Кайл, ты сводишь меня с ума, — оторвался Эрик, но, впрочем, тут же продолжил, накрыв губы Кайла своими. Кайл продолжал сопротивляться, на деле же борясь с самим собой, словно загнанное животное, попавшееся в капкан, и от этого сильнее кружилась голова. Или от нехватки воздуха.</p><p>— Пожалуйста… — наконец, с силой отодрав от себя Картмана, прошептал Кайл. Его некогда выглаженная рубашка теперь помята и изжёвана цепкими пальцами.</p><p>— Я знаю, что мы оба больны, но я не хочу выздоравливать, Кайл, это из-за тебя я спятил, ты какой-то… Особенный.</p><p>Кайлу было неловко от пристального взгляда Эрика, изучающего его лицо, но глаза отводить не хотелось. Порою, он готов был рассказать Картману всё, назвать свою настоящую фамилию, как давно он её не слышал, но не мог, просто не мог пересилить себя. Он не мог так рисковать. Потому Кайл утопал во вранье всё больше, боясь уже забыться и запутаться самому. Впрочем, пока они с Картманом не вызывали подозрений, ругаясь иногда перед сослуживцами, искренне и яростно, готовые повышибать мозги друг другу, а поздно вечером шли вместе домой, смехом своим нарушая покой туманных узких улочек Берлина.</p><p>«— До встречи, Картман.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Кайл».</p><p>Кайл закрыл глаза, выдохнув, и перестал сопротивляться — возможно, назад дороги уже не было.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Зима, 1943<p>В этом году зима стояла холодная, концлагеря начинали пустеть, и на Востоке, судя по последним новостям, дела тоже шли не очень. Кайл поёжился от сквозняка, что со свистом гулял по шахте к «Доре», и хотелось прижаться к Эрику, но нельзя. Рядом с ним Кайл и так расслаблялся чрезмерно, так можно и лишнего сболтнуть, и все годы лжи пошли бы вмиг прахом.</p><p>Внезапно отдалённый звук выстрела эхом разнёсся по шахте, отражаясь от стен и теряясь, наконец, в вое ветра.</p><p>— Скорее! — Картман выхватил свою винтовку, вечно без дела болтающуюся на ремне через плечо, и побежал к цеху, откуда и был слышен шум. Кайл рванул за ним. Завыли сирены.</p><p>«Тревога! Сотрудникам СС и гестапо очистить цех номер семнадцать немедленно!», — раздалось по громкой связи. Кто-то из рабочих опять поднял бунт, а потому «очистить» требовалось весь цех.</p><p>Они подоспели, когда уже вовсю шла стрельба, охранники и полицейские шмаляли из винтовок по каждому человеку в полосатой одежде. Выстрелы и крики оглушали, и неожиданно Кайл впал в ступор, не в состоянии пошевелиться, будто всё происходящее вокруг было каким-то сном или немым кино с мелькающими картинками. Раньше он никогда не сталкивался с подобным и не видел восстаний узников, да и не говорилось об этом нигде особо. Резкий тычок в плечо выдернул Кайла из собственных мыслей.</p><p>— Стреляй! — крикнул охранник, рукой указывая вглубь цеха.</p><p>Кайл опомнился и несколькими короткими перебежками оказался рядом с Картманом. Он немедля принялся палить из винтовки, надеясь, что выглядит убедительно. Кайл стрелял в пол и стены.</p><p>— Зачинщика в штрафгруппу! — крикнул один из гестапо, и мимо прошли два охранника, волочащие молодого парня под руки. На деле это означало, что через несколько дней он умрёт от голода, холода и тяжёлой работы вкупе с постоянными избиениями и отсутствием какого-либо отдыха.</p><p>Кайл закрыл глаза. Ему осточертело жить в постоянной тревоге и беспокойстве о себе или других, проще было не замечать, но когда он задумывался об этом, то понимал, что убивая совесть в себе, он превращался в <i>них</i>.</p><p>— Похоже, ты плохо стреляешь, — хлопнув рыжего по плечу, проговорил подошедший Картман. — В училище твоя меткость вроде была в порядке.</p><p>— Давно не упражнялся, — криво улыбнулся Кайл в ответ.</p><p>— Поупражняемся ночью на заброшенном стрельбище в бывшем южном гетто, — Эрик деловито усмехнулся и пошагал прочь, предстояло составить дополнительный отчёт об инциденте.</p><p>Когда тьма по-хозяйски укрыла узкие улочки и просторные площади, выложенные брусчаткой, Кайл и Картман покинули квартиру последнего. Противная слякоть пачкала сапоги, а ледяной ветер то и дело поддувал под пальто, тем не менее, они дошли до стрельбища пешком.</p><p>— Тебя могли ранить сегодня, — вдруг, нарушив тишину, серьёзно произнёс Эрик.</p><p>— Да что ты, у них даже оружия не было, — Кайл ответил с досадой в голосе, секундой позже осознав, что не стоило. Картман подозрительно покосился в его сторону.</p><p>— Двух охранников забили деталями ракет, Кайл, — убеждающим тоном парировал Картман.</p><p>— Ты прав, — рыжий сделал вид, что стушевался, — но всё же я в порядке, — он пожал плечами. — Кстати, завтра у нас выходной, ты помнишь? — неловко перевёл тему Кайл.</p><p>— Конечно, я собираюсь съездить набить татуировку, ты со мной?</p><p>— Что? — Кайл опешил. Он слышал, что многие в офицерских кругах набивают «идейные символы», но никогда не задумывался, что это может коснуться и его. Внезапно Кайла охватила паника, он не мог отказаться, это было бы слишком подозрительно, но и согласиться не мог — так у него точно не останется шансов на спасение где-нибудь в ином месте. Мало того, что в иудаизме и вовсе запрещены были подобного рода нательные рисунки, так ещё такие. Лучше бы ему вытатуировали его порядковый номер на предплечье — в который раз подумалось Кайлу.</p><p>— Я говорю, поеду завтра набивать татуировку, ты тоже? — повторил Картман, поглядев на Кайла, как на сумасшедшего.</p><p>— Наверное… — неуверенно ответил тот. — Я как-то не задумывался об этом раньше, — наконец, честно выдал Кайл.</p><p>— Ну, у тебя ещё есть время подумать, — Эрик улыбнулся. — Я-то давно хочу сделать.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Как почему? — вдруг начал Картман. — Я рад состоять в нашей партии, и мне посчастливилось появиться на свет представителем великой расы. Долгие годы наш народ унижали и грабили, но мы выдержали, и мы восстали. Когда мы очистим мир от разной грязи, вроде евреев или цыган, разве ты не будешь горд, Кайл? Наше будущее строится сегодня, и мы есть строители его, так возьми винтовку и сражайся, бейся за новый мир для нового сверхчеловека!</p><p>Кайл не знал, что ответить. Временами Картмана заносило на помпезные речи касательно идеологии Рейха, и Кайл вроде как должен был радоваться и соглашаться, но отчего-то не получалось.</p><p>— Ладно, вставай сюда, мы пришли упражняться, — успокоившись, произнёс Эрик как-то разочарованно. — Я пойду включу прожектор возле мишени.</p><p>Прижав винтовку к плечу, Кайл стал прицеливаться. С неба медленно сыпался невесомый снег, бесшумно укладываясь на ствол винтовки и лёгким холодом касаясь щёк. Кайл прищурился и задержал мушку на мишени, рядом с которой стоял Эрик. Внезапная мысль пронзила его сознание — ведь он мог застрелить Картмана прямо сейчас, их никто не видел, никто не узнал бы, он замёл бы все следы, и одним нацистом меньше. Но Кайл не хотел. Он зажмурил с силой глаза, чтобы прогнать скорее безумное наваждение, и принялся целиться вновь. Картман подошёл сзади, наблюдая за ним.</p><p>— Неплохо, но бери чуть выше.</p><p>Кайл выстрелил, поразив мишень почти в десятку.</p><p>— Отлично, давай ещё разок.</p><p>И он продолжил стрелять, иногда специально промахиваясь, перезаряжался и стрелял снова. Краем глаза Кайл заметил, что Эрик фотографировал его, как всегда без предупреждения. Интересно, сколько у него уже было подобных снимков?</p><p>— Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты сумеешь убить парочку евреев, — произнёс Картман, приобнимая рыжего сзади.</p><p>— Конечно, — тихо прошептал Кайл. — А что насчёт тебя, Эрик? — внезапно выдал Кайл. — Ты доволен нашей жизнью?</p><p>— А почему нет? Я, правда, хотел пойти в лётчики, — Кайл удивился, Картман никогда раньше не рассказывал об этом, — но меня не взяли из-за слишком высокого роста, так что теперь я здесь, с тобой, — Эрик улыбнулся, обхватывая лицо Кайла ладонями, и легко коснулся его губ своими. — Мама гордится мной. К слову, можем навестить её в следующие выходные.</p><p>— Можем, — искренне произнёс Кайл.</p><p>— А где твои родители? — вдруг задался вопросом Эрик.</p><p>«Мама и младший брат были убиты в Хрустальную ночь, а отец умер по дороге в Освенцим», — хотелось прокричать Кайлу, но он не смел, лишь вздохнул тяжело и произнёс едва слышно: «Погибли в аварии».</p><p>— Мне жаль, — Эрик прижался сильнее, укладывая голову Кайла себе на плечо, и Кайл сходил с ума от этого. Ему подумалось, что если он не остановится в ближайшее время, то больше никогда не выкарабкается из этой ямы. Не положено еврею любить нациста — а нацисту еврея. Кайл сжал замерзающими пальцами жёсткую шерсть пальто Эрика и притянул его ближе. Возможно, было уже <i>слишком</i> поздно.</p><p>Тем временем начинало светать, и на ясном коралловом небе медленно гасли звёзды одна за другой. Кайл шёл молча, погружённый в размышления, и Картман, видимо, поняв это, не нарушал тишины. Они попрощались на перекрёстке, и каждый направился к своему дому.</p><p>— До встречи, Картман.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Кайл.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Весна, 1944<p>Этим утром Кайл отчего-то проснулся в отличном настроении. По-весеннему тёплое солнце грело через оконное стекло, разбрасывая блики по скатерти сквозь гранёную вазу с фруктами. На секунду ему подумалось, что он лежит в своей комнате, в доме на окраине Берлина, где провёл всё детство, папа на работе, а мама готовит завтрак на кухне для него и Айка. Но ничего этого не было. Кайл сел на кровати и оглядел свою полупустую квартиру, потому что ему не хотелось создавать уют в ней, он здесь ненадолго.</p><p>На работе всё шло как обычно, и Кайл был спокоен, наконец он принял себя, теперь оставалось только, чтоб и Картман принял его. Кайл искренне надеялся уговорить Эрика переехать отсюда, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля, усиливало его тревогу и то, что на Востоке с каждым днём дела шли всё хуже и хуже, госпитали были переполнены, но ещё больше солдат не возвращалось вовсе.</p><p>Сначала Кайл хотел сбежать за границу один, сдаться какому-нибудь русскому генералу, рассказать всё, что он знал о будущих планах Вермахта, и быть хоть чем-то полезным, однако, обдумав всё ещё раз, пришёл к выводу, что ему не удастся доехать до России, оставаясь незамеченным. Тогда он мог бы попробовать добраться хотя бы до Чехословакии, но пока он был в смятении и не мог принять окончательного решения.</p><p>В прошлом месяце, в очередной раз вывозя небольшую партию рабочих из лагеря в лес, к границе с Польшей — благо заполнение бумажек в бюро позволяло вписывать несколько лишних «мёртвых душ» незаметно — Кайл узнал, что никакого восстания тогда не было, что охранник вдруг начал палить по детям, то ли от скуки, то ли разозлённый из-за чего, после на помощь пришли гестапо — и перестреляли всех. Так они освободили целый барак для «свежих сил», прибывших в лагерь ночным поездом.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Иногда Картман чувствовал себя безумцем, особенно рядом с Кайлом. Но более всего он чувствовал себя предателем, и иной раз злился на себя так, что пульс гулко стучал в висках, и хотелось немедленно оборвать все связи с рыжим, ведь из-за него он предавал Фюрера, из-за него он терял контроль над собой. Но наваждение спадало, а Кайл оставался.<p>Узнав его поближе, Эрик стал замечать маленькие странности — не такие, как ношение в кармане кнопки от печатной машинки с буквой «F», обязательное поедание двух чищенных яблок в обед или сон в носках даже летом — хотя, безусловно, это всё тоже было необычно; но ещё более странным или, вернее даже сказать подозрительным, казалось избегание Кайлом темы семьи: ни рассказов, ни писем, ни единой фотографии. Всё это наводило на определённые мысли, но Картману проще было признать себя параноиком, чем озвучить напрашивающийся вывод хотя бы у себя в голове.</p><p>С недавних же пор Кайл принялся замысловато намекать на переезд, что раздражало Эрика ещё больше. Как вообще ему взбрело в голову переезжать, когда они так нужны своей Родине? И в то же время Картман чувствовал, что Кайлу он всё-таки нужнее.</p><p>Сегодня Эрик решил поиграть в детектива и попытаться выяснить, что же скрывал Кайл, а недоговаривал он что-то явно. Картман с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, перекапывал старые папки, пытаясь найти тех, кто выезжал за границу в тридцать третьем-тридцать восьмом годах. Насколько Картману было известно, со слов Кайла, разумеется, он не погиб тогда в аварии вместе с родителями лишь потому, что в это время учился в Америке. Так что Эрик просмотрел личные дела и всех выезжавших в Штаты, но снова ничего не обнаружил — опять странность. Отчаявшись что-то нарыть самостоятельно, Картман принял решение отложить поиски, но не прекратить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Поздно вечером после работы они, как и всегда, ехали домой вместе, Картман решил подвезти Кайла на своём автомобиле. На улицах было безлюдно и сыро, жёлтый фонарный свет отражался в лужах, рябящих от мелкого дождя. Картман подъехал к парку, и они вышли из машины, чтобы немного прогуляться после тяжёлого дня. Холодный мартовский ветер играл в волосах, разнося запах первых зелёных травинок, и голые ветки кое-где покрылись уже пухлыми почками, чтобы к концу месяца украсить парк крупными розовыми цветами и наполнить воздух сладким ароматом. Кайл чувствовал себя вполне спокойно рядом с Эриком. Даже несмотря на частые их споры, доводящие до хрипоты в голосе в отчаянной попытке доказать свою правоту. Наверное, именно в такие моменты Кайл ощущал себя живым, будто его мнение в самом деле чего-то стоило. Так что он полагал, что Эрик был его единственным спасательным кругом, не дававшим утонуть в бесконечном океане вранья, самобичевания и, как следствие, расстройства нервной системы. Кайл улыбнулся своим мыслям: возможно, если бы не Картман, он был бы таким же дёрганым, как один их сослуживец, вечно расхаживающий с чашкой кофе в дрожащих руках.<p>— Спасибо, — вдруг вырвалось у Кайла.</p><p>— За что? — Эрик поглядел на него удивлённо.</p><p>— За всё, что ты делаешь для меня. Для <i>нас</i>, — Кайл тепло улыбнулся и переплёл их пальцы. — Но прошу… Давай уедем, — в который раз тихо прошептал Кайл. — Я буду печь тебе хлеб по утрам, а вечером будем гулять по нашему яблоневому саду…</p><p>— Мы не можем, мы почти победили, глупый, — настойчиво произнёс Картман. — Вот увидишь, скоро всё изменится, — он притянул Кайла к себе и осторожно поцеловал, не давая шанса ничего ответить.</p><p>Пушистая ель позади них зашевелилась, и Картман вмиг отпрянул, почувствовав неладное.</p><p>— Стой здесь, — шикнул он Кайлу и неслышно пошагал к ели, держа правую руку в кармане.</p><p>— Не подходи! — вдруг из-за широких игольчатых лап выскочил человек с пистолетом.</p><p>— Венди?! — Картман искренне удивился. Хотя от неё можно было ожидать…</p><p>Дело в том, что Венди Тестабургер была единственной девушкой, принятой в офицерское училище в порядке исключения за рвение служить Рейху и преданность делу. Она тренировалась наравне с парнями, стреляла, выезжала на рейды и дежурства — никаких поблажек. Многие посмеивались над ней поначалу, советуя вернуться в Союз немецких девушек или хотя бы пойти в медсёстры, но Венди занималась усердно, так что все шутки в её адрес сами собой постепенно сошли на нет. Со временем её стали уважать и даже побаиваться, но когда стало ясно, что фрау Тестабургер нравится начальству, а потому быстрее продвигается по службе, Венди стали недолюбливать. Пару раз её пытались обвинить в двойном агентировании и саботаже, но оба раза она была оправдана, а клеветники наказаны. Многих в бюро раздражал её жёсткий характер, но не многие решались сказать ей об этом в лицо. Кроме Картмана, пожалуй, до сих пор продолжавшего отпускать шуточки по поводу стервозности Венди. Впрочем, должно быть, теперь и этому пришёл конец.</p><p>— Я всё про вас знаю! — возопила девушка, переводя свой Вальтер с Картмана на Кайла, подошедшего на крик.</p><p>— Венди? — в изумлении повторил Кайл. — В чём дело, успокойся, — осторожно проговорил он, выставляя руки перед собой в примирительном жесте. На какой-то миг он испугался, что она раскрыла тайну его национальности, но потом сообразил, что раскрыта оказалась другая его тайна. Боже мой, до чего же он заврался…</p><p>— Я всё знаю, Кайл, — уже тише произнесла девушка, — и я собираюсь покончить с этим! Или мне доложить всё начальству, чтобы вы оба сгнили в Бухенвальде? Или на опытах… — она сделала задумчивый вид, тем не менее не опуская пистолета.</p><p>— Венди, пожалуйста, — Кайл сделал ещё один небольшой шаг навстречу.</p><p>— Не подходи! — снова вскрикнула она, переведя дуло на Картмана.</p><p>— Что тебе нужно? — начал торговаться тот, сдвигаясь чуть правее, стараясь закрыть тем самым Кайла собой.</p><p>— Мне ничего не нужно от вас, жалкие недочеловеки, я хочу избавить мир от таких, как вы.</p><p>Эрик подошёл к ней вплотную, явно намереваясь что-то сделать.</p><p>— Сидела бы дома, да помалкивала — вот ваша бабская участь, сейчас же брось пистолет, или будет хуже! — рявкнул Картман, хватая рукой ствол.</p><p>— Ни за что! — прокричала Венди и тотчас нажала на спусковой крючок. Выстрел. Кайл мешком рухнул на землю, и Эрик, краем глаза заметивший это, резко вытащил из кармана складной нож, что сжимал там всё это время, и в то же мгновение вонзил Венди в живот, свирепо вспарывая его поперёк так, что кровь засочилась по его рукам и крупными каплями стала стекать на землю, быстро впитываясь в грязь. Венди скорчилась от боли, успев лишь несколько раз сипло зашипеть на выдохе, в то время как Картман не разрывал зрительного контакта с нею, вглядываясь в стремительно угасающую жизнь в глазах напротив, а после швырнул на землю, словно она была каким-то неодушевлённым предметом, и бросился к Кайлу.</p><p>— Кайл! Кайл, как ты? — Эрик упал перед ним на колени, судорожно осматривая.</p><p>— Я-я… я в порядке, — удивлённо ответил Кайл и тоже оглядел себя.</p><p>— Должно быть, у тебя шок, — Картман рывком сорвал с рыжего плащ и принялся ощупывать его тело. Крови нигде не было.</p><p>— Да в порядке я, успокойся уже, — с кривой улыбкой повторил Кайл и поднялся с земли, отряхиваясь. — Она промахнулась, похоже. Подумай лучше, что мы теперь с <i>этим</i> будем делать, — Кайл кивнул в сторону окровавленного тела Венди.</p><p>— Я всё здесь уберу, никто ничего не узнает, — отстранённо ответил Эрик, явно уже обдумывая план в голове. — Иди домой, Кайл, пожалуйста, и осмотри себя ещё раз.</p><p>— Нет, я помогу тебе.</p><p>— Не надо, иди, Кайл, — Картман протянул было руку, чтобы коснуться пальцев Кайла, но она была вся в крови, и он резко одёрнул её, пряча за спиной. — Тебе не стоит видеть это.</p><p>— Ладно, возможно, ты прав, — недовольно согласился Кайл и побрёл прочь. — До встречи, Картман.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Кайл.</p><p>Кайл и в самом деле чувствовал некоторый шок — в него стреляли, да ещё кто? Венди? Уж от кого-кого, а от неё он не ожидал такого. Помнится, он даже защищал её несколько раз, когда их словесные перепалки с Картманом слишком затягивались и мешали работе. Лишь сейчас Кайла внезапно поразила мысль, что Эрик только что убил их «коллегу» прямо у него на глазах. Подумать только, а ведь она могла выстрелить и в него, сделал бы Кайл то же самое, чтобы защитить Картмана? По спине неприятным холодком пробежали мурашки, и, наверное, лучше постараться забыть всё это как можно скорее, но теперь Кайл увяз во лжи ещё больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше… Он тяжело вздохнул, словно в самом деле нёс что-то неподъёмное: и либо он сбросит этот груз, либо рано или поздно окажется раздавленным.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тем временем Картман погрузил труп в багажник и ещё раз окинул поляну взглядом, на земле остался плащ Кайла. Лишь бы успел дойти до дома, прежде чем дождь усилится — первым делом подумал Эрик и тут же мысленно одёрнул себя. Он всё ещё не мог смириться с теми чувствами, что вызывал в нём Кайл и пытался обмануть самого себя. Картман поднял плащ и отряхнул, складывая, как вдруг из нагрудного кармана выпала небольшая серебристая коробочка. Эрик поднял её — коробочкой оказался старенький потёртый портсигар. Странно, он не припомнил, чтобы Кайл курил. За неимением времени Картман небрежно сунул портсигар в свой карман, собираясь изучить его позже, а сейчас он направился прямиком в Бухенвальд, где, к его счастью, крематорий работал круглосуточно.<p>Разобравшись с телом, Эрик со спокойной душой поехал домой. После ванной он удобно расположился на мягком диване с чашкой горячего чая в руках и попытался расслабиться. Однако даже в полудрёме Кайл не покидал его мыслей. Сегодня Картман чуть было не потерял его, и мгновения, разорванные выстрелом, показались целой вечностью. Эрик нахмурился и открыл глаза, раньше он всегда гордился своей независимостью, никто ему был не нужен, а затем пришёл Кайл — рыжий придурок с глазами цвета весенней травы. Как же Картман ненавидел его за это. До того ненавидел, что в любой миг отдал бы всё, лишь бы наблюдать, как открываются эти зелёные глаза каждое утро.</p><p>На следующий день Эрик проснулся со странным ощущением, будто позабыл что-то важное. Он принялся собираться на работу, выполняя свои утренние приготовления на автомате, потому как ничего в его жизни не менялось изо дня в день. За чашкой кофе его внезапно осенило, и, шмякнув кружку на стол, он подбежал к своему плащу, висевшему в прихожей, откуда вытащил найденную вчера вещицу. Картман вернулся на кухню, чтобы обтереть портсигар, кое-где заляпанный кровью и грязью. Только сейчас он обратил внимание, что портсигар был пробит пулей — выходит, Венди не промахнулась. Эрик аккуратно вытащил снаряд и открыл портсигар, и отчего-то ему казалось, что он найдёт здесь что-то интересное, но коробка оказалась совершенно пуста. Повертев его ещё немного, Картман разочарованно вздохнул, собираясь допить свой кофе и одеваться. Он подумал, что сегодня Кайлу придётся надеть другой плащ, что хорошо, потому как старый лучше тоже сжечь, пробоину в районе груди скрыть сложно.</p><p>Эрик вернулся в прихожую, чтобы возвратить кайлов портсигар в свой карман — и зачем только рыжий таскает с собой эту пустую коробку? Как глупо. Однако вчера она спасла ему жизнь, неужели Кайл предвидел это? Что-то опять не сходилось, слишком много странностей вокруг одного, казалось бы, обычного человека. Картман открыл портсигар снова и принялся внимательно разглядывать: вертел чёртову коробку и так и сяк, закрывал и открывал вновь, прищурившись, изучал каждую петельку для сигареты. И вот оно, он потянул за одну из петель, и «дно» портсигара оказалось у него в руке. В скрытом отделении лежала одна единственная маленькая фотография, тоже продырявленная пулей. Эрик взял её в руки — он готов был поклясться, что здесь запечатлена семья Кайла. Он не говорил, что у него есть младший брат. Все выглядели счастливыми, отец и мать обнимали сыновей за плечи, темноволосый мальчишка крепко прижался к старшему брату, что стоял с чемоданом. Должно быть, фото было сделано как раз перед отъездом Кайла в Америку. Правда, теперь почти всё тело Кайла на снимке представляло собой сквозное отверстие с неровным жжёным краем. Картман хмыкнул и перевернул карточку, где с обратной стороны красивым женским почерком выведено было всего два слова: «<i>Семья Брофловски</i>». В ту же секунду Эрику показалось, что это его тело насквозь пробило пулей, он подавился воздухом и снова вперил взгляд в подпись, перечитывая её снова и снова. Это не могло быть правдой.</p><p>Не помня себя, Картман доехал до бюро и тут же кинулся к архиву, судорожно перерывая все дела из папки с литером «Б». Снова ничего. Эрик начинал выходить из себя, он чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом и изо всех сил держался, стараясь не делать поспешных выводов. Придётся идти на крайние меры. Картман постучал в кабинет архивариуса и, не дождавшись ответа, распахнул дверь.</p><p>— Доброе утро, Эрик, — солнечно улыбнулся парень, сидящий за столом.</p><p>— Ага, — отмахнулся Картман, — мне нужна твоя помощь, Лео, это очень срочно!</p><p>— Боже, что случилось? — от свирепого вида Картмана парень занервничал и стал еле заметно ёрзать на стуле.</p><p>— Ты должен найти любую информацию, связанную с семьёй Брофловски, понял? Ищи даже в засекреченных и старых архивах.</p><p>— Ну не знаю, Эрик, — Лео опустил голову и принялся дёргано тереть сжатые кулаки друг о друга. — Был приказ свыше? Ты же знаешь, я не могу просто так читать засекреченные архивы, иначе меня накаж…</p><p>— Это вопрос жизни и смерти! Был приказ, — перебив его, соврал Картман, — у тебя есть срок до обеда!</p><p>— Ладно… — удручённо вздохнул Лео.</p><p>Картман покинул архив, хлопнув дверью. Ему срочно нужно было успокоиться. Все четыре часа Эрик провёл за своим столом, заполняя бумаги и стараясь не пересекаться ни с кем, в особенности с Кайлом. Обуревающий его гнев медленно стихал, и когда Картман понадеялся, что держит свои эмоции под контролем, позвонил Лео и попросил зайти к нему.</p><p>— Я нашёл, — с каким-то странным оттенком вины проговорил архивариус.</p><p>— Как тебе удалось? — Картман оттягивал момент, он не хотел знать правду.</p><p>— Никакой информации на самого <i>Кайла Брофловски</i> нет, но зато я обнаружил свидетельство об усыновлении некоего Айзека Брофловски, урождённого Питера Гинтса, заполненное его новыми родителями — Шейлой и Джеральдом Брофловски.</p><p>— Так? — Эрик пытался скрыть дрожь в голосе.</p><p>— В графе «родные дети» значится Кайл Брофловски.</p><p>— И где сейчас его семья? — он сунул руки в карманы, перебирая мелочь.</p><p>— На Шейлу и Айзека больше ничего нет, а вот Джеральд был отправлен в Освенцим, но умер в дороге…</p><p>— Что? Почему?</p><p>— В графе «национальность» указано, ч-что они евреи, — обречённо произнёс Лео, будто только что подписал смертный приговор. — Мне жаль, Эрик.</p><p>Картман до боли сжал кулаки в карманах, оторопело глядя куда-то сквозь пространство. В это мгновение мир его рухнул, осыпался старой штукатуркой со стен, оставляя лишь серый бетон.</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь, — сухо выговорил он и покинул архив.</p><p>Эрик понял, что окончательно сбился с пути. Вначале его одолел гнев, перемешанный с обидой на Кайла, на себя и на всех вокруг, позже наступила паника: что, если <i>они</i> всё узнают, Кайла убьют? Или их обоих? Быть может, Кайл шпионил всё это время? Втёрся в доверие и подмешивал что-то в еду, чтобы Эрик влюбился? После наступило отрицание, Картман убеждал себя, что всё это какая-то нелепая ошибка, чья-то злая шутка или проверка. Ну не мог же Кайл всё это время быть евреем? Или мог. Так пришло отчаяние, и Эрик ясно осознал, что больше никогда не сможет смотреть на Кайла как раньше.</p><p>За обедом Картман молчал и то месил вилкой свой салат, то пристально разглядывал Кайла, не стесняясь уже никого вокруг. Он старался рассмотреть кайловы зелёные глаза получше, увидеть в них ответ на свой немой вопрос, но ответа не было.</p><p>— Аппетита нет? — с ноткой задора поинтересовался рыжий, кивая на тарелку Эрика, где некогда бывший салат превратился в овощное месиво из раздавленных огурцов и томатов. Кайл, по-видимому, пытался выглядеть естественно, не вспоминая о вчерашнем. Он, по своему обыкновению, сидел напротив Картмана и, отобедав, достал из своего портфеля два зелёных яблока, принявшись аккуратно срезать с них кожуру небольшим ножичком. Боже, как это было глупо сейчас. Кайл мечтал вырастить яблоневый сад и гулять там вечерами. Внезапно Эрика охватило чувство тоски, будто он видел Кайла в последний раз. Ему подумалось, что всё это какой-то страшный сон, и он был бы счастлив, если бы так оно и оказалось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Теперь перед Эриком стоял страшный выбор: либо верность Кайлу, либо Рейху. Весь день Картман провёл в мучительных раздумьях, меняя своё решение по нескольку раз в час. Он придумал сотню оправданий для Кайла от «его заставили», до «он сам не знает, что еврей», и вынес сотню обвинений от привычного нынче политического преступления против действующей власти до пресловутого параграфа сто семьдесят пять. В итоге к вечеру Эрик оказался вымотан так, словно отработал не одну смену, а десять подряд, хотя и это утешило бы его больше. Как и всегда, в первом часу ночи они с Кайлом сели в картманов автомобиль и поехали домой.<p>— В чём дело, Эрик? Ты сегодня сам не свой, — Кайл звучал обеспокоенно.</p><p>— Я в порядке.</p><p>— Врёшь. Я же вижу. Это из-за вчерашнего? Как ты избавился от трупа? — прошептал Кайл, хотя они были одни в машине.</p><p>— Я сжёг его в крематории, сбросив пепел в общую яму. Кстати, ты забыл свой плащ вчера, он у меня в багажнике, его тоже надо сжечь.</p><p>— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Кайл.</p><p>Картман не знал, как начать разговор. И стоило ли начинать вообще? Он почти подъехал к дому Кайла, но сбросил скорость.</p><p>— Какие планы на выходные? — как-то беззаботно спросил вдруг Кайл, пытаясь, видимо, сбить неловкое молчание, повисшее в воздухе.</p><p>— Скажи, Кайл, ты когда-нибудь обманывал меня? — Эрик дёрнул руль и свернул на другую улицу, очевидно, собираясь сделать круг.</p><p>— Нет, — почти сразу выдал Кайл чересчур решительно.</p><p>— Ты уверен? Я серьёзно, Кайл, подумай хорошенько, — Картман стучал пальцами по кожаной оплётке руля, пытаясь держать себя в руках.</p><p>Кайл явно стушевался, но молчал.</p><p>— Что за допросы?! — вдруг вскрикнул он.</p><p>— Допросы?! О, Кайл, ты ещё не видел моих допросов, и лучше бы тебе сказать правду прежде, чем я начну их, — Эрик вспылил в ответ.</p><p>— О чём это ты? Неужели ты думаешь, что я лгу тебе?! — чёрт возьми, прозвучало убедительно.</p><p>Эрик резко затормозил возле дома Кайла, и они оба молча покинули автомобиль. Остывающий после жаркого дня воздух ударил в лёгкие ночной прохладой, но асфальт, нагретый весенним солнцем, всё ещё источал тепло. Картман открыл багажник и передал Кайлу его плащ, после чего вернулся на водительское место. Впереди его ждала бессонная ночь.</p><p>— Прости, если я тебя чем-то обидел, — тихо и загнанно вдруг произнёс Кайл, наклонившись к опущенному окну.</p><p>— Всё в порядке, — Картман попытался улыбнуться, но вышло плохо. — И ты меня прости. Увидимся утром.</p><p>— Эм, ладно? Тебе стоит выспаться, наверное, — Кайл нервно заулыбался в ответ. — Тогда до встречи?</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Кайл, — привычно произнёс Эрик и вдавил педаль газа, стремительно удаляясь, пока совсем не исчез во тьме плохо освещённых улиц.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кайл вошёл в квартиру на негнущихся ногах и еле закрыл дверь дрожащими руками. Ему подумалось, что это конец. Что Картман раскусил его. Но ведь у него нет доказательств, верно? Кайл сжёг все свои архивные папки. Боже, какой же он глупец, ну разве не клялся он себе, что никого не подпустит близко, что даже дружить ни с кем не будет, а тут такое…<p>Это напомнило ему события пятилетней давности, когда, вернувшись наконец домой после долгой учёбы за границей, его встретил лишь пустой заброшенный дом на окраине Берлина. Все окна были разбиты, по полу разбросаны осколки посуды и зеркал. В доме не осталось ничего ценного. Он знал, что происходило в стране, его школьный друг отправил ему письмо с мольбами не возвращаться в Германию, но Кайл не мог поверить в это. В то, во что превратилась его Родина.</p><p>Смерть, дышащая ему в спину, внезапно мобилизовала разум Кайла, заставив найти способ выжить, и он нашёл. Выкраденные архивные папки тихо потрескивали в печи, пока Кайл Брофловски превращался в Фогеля, желавшего птицею упорхнуть при первой же возможности. Говорили, что война быстро кончится.</p><p>Теперь же Кайл в отчаянии рухнул на диван, судорожно осматривая свою квартиру. Нужно было срочно предпринять что-то. Опять. Или, быть может, он просто спятил? Это была обычная мелкая стычка, каких у них с Картманом бывало по сотне в день. Даже не крупная ссора, а он так завёлся. Хотя стал бы Эрик ни с того, ни с сего спрашивать, обманывают ли его? Кайл не знал, что думать. Одна его часть говорила немедленно паковать вещи и садиться на ближайший поезд из Берлина, куда бы он ни шёл, хоть на чёртов Восточный фронт. Другая часть предлагала успокоиться и лечь спать — ведь это же Эрик, старый добрый друг, ведь он не предаст его, даже если всё поймёт. В конце концов, Кайл и сам собирался раскрыть ему тайну своей личности, а теперь вроде как и не надо уже.</p><p>Просидев пару часов в кромешной тьме посреди пустой квартиры, Кайл всё же решился лечь спать. Он, вероятно, проигнорировал все законы логики и здравого смысла, но доверился Картману, ведь один странный разговор не должен был разрушить всё. Они договорились встретиться завтра, так что можно было бы попробовать всё обсудить. Или, если же всё в самом деле пойдёт плохо, у Кайла в шкафу всегда лежал небольшой собранный чемоданчик со всем необходимым. Забавно, ведь он как раз хотел разобрать этот чемодан, иначе, получается, он действительно не доверял даже Эрику. Мысленно пометавшись ещё немного, Кайл закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.</p><p>Кайл очнулся в тёмной сырой комнатке. Внезапно над ним зажглась одинокая тусклая лампочка, свисавшая с потолка на своём проводе. Это место показалось знакомым. Он покинул комнату и направился вдоль длинного пустого коридора, так же скудно освещённого редкими жёлтыми лампочками. Внимание привлекла капля крови на сером бетонном полу, чья кровь? Чуть дальше он заметил ещё одну. Капли тянулись друг за другом цепочкой, и Кайл шёл по их следу, пока не понял вдруг, что кровь капает с его рук. Он провёл красными пальцами по глубоким порезам на запястьях и предплечьях, и его накрыла паника. Он нёсся по коридору, кричал, что ему срочно нужна помощь.</p><p>— Не бойся, Кайл, — неожиданно перед ним появился Картман. — Это не твоя кровь.</p><p>Кайл взглянул на свои руки ещё раз: все порезы моментально стали затягиваться, не оставляя никаких шрамов, но кровь продолжала капать.</p><p>Утром он проснулся со странным чувством тревоги, найдя себя в неестественной позе, тогда как скомканное одеяло валялось на полу. Кажется, его опять мучили ночные кошмары. Кайл привёл себя в порядок и взглянул на часы, Эрик должен был подойти с минуты на минуту. Наверняка вчерашний разговор ничего не значил, просто Картман переволновался из-за убийства Венди — успокаивал себя Кайл. Он приготовил две порции завтрака, хоть его кулинарные способности и оставляли желать лучшего, в отличие от Эрика, который готовил, по скромному мнению Кайла, просто восхитительно. Рыжий уселся за стол и принялся сверлить взглядом циферблат настенных часов, чьё тиканье эхом отдавалось в голове, и с каждой секундой становилось отчего-то тревожнее. Раздался звонок в дверь, и Кайл подпрыгнул от неожиданности, сердце его ухнуло вниз от испуга. Он беззвучно посмеялся над собственной нервозностью, поправил рубашку и подошёл к двери, заглядывая в глазок: в коридоре стоял Картман. Кайл открыл дверь, и в следующий же момент оказался поваленным на пол. В квартиру ворвались четыре штурмовика с овчарками и живо принялись избивать Кайла, кто-то даже воткнул свой кинжал ему в ногу. Над ухом заливистым басом лаяли псы, и Кайл сначала подумал, что это какая-то ошибка или очередной жуткий сон, но пронзительные вспышки боли от ударов тяжёлыми сапогами казались вполне реальными. В боку что-то хрустнуло, и стало тяжело дышать, Кайл шире распахнул глаза, рефлекторно хватая воздух ртом, пальцы стремительно немели, и всё плыло. Последнее, что Кайл увидел, был Картман, стоявший поодаль и наблюдавший за всем происходящим с нечитаемым выражением лица. Гулкий шум в голове прекратился, и Кайл потерял сознание.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Картман искренне гордился принятым решением, ведь не каждый смог бы сделать такой <i>правильный</i> выбор. Тем не менее, вечерами сомнения всё ещё тихо прокрадывались в его мысли, пытаясь сбить Эрика с пути истины. Но он не поддавался.<p>Кайл был временно отстранён от должности и брошен в карцер Бухенвальда, пока велась проверка достоверности сведений касательно его национальности. Весь день он пролежал без сознания, придя в себя только к вечеру.</p><p>— Как спалось? — издевательским тоном поинтересовался Картман, просидевший возле камеры Кайла всё это время, просто… Чтобы убедиться, что тот больше не сбежит. Да.</p><p>— Эрик? — Кайл приподнялся на локте, но тут же скривился от боли и нелепо свалился обратно на холодный бетонный пол. Всю следующую минуту он усиленно старался хотя бы сесть, мученически кряхтя, но не оставляя попыток. Бледная кожа его казалось ещё белее, украшенная ссадинами и кровоподтёками, местами расцвели пурпурные гематомы, а под разбитой губой бурой коркой высохла кровь. Картман залюбовался, выпав из реальности на какое-то время, но вскоре одёрнул себя.</p><p>— Брофловски… — просмаковал он, будто пробуя это слово на вкус. Кайл вздрогнул и пристально уставился на Эрика, после чего произнёс:</p><p>— Я могу всё объяснить…</p><p>— Кайл, ты ведь понимаешь, что объясняться уже поздно, не так ли? — сдерживая себя процедил Эрик. — Ты врал всё это время, чёрт тебя дери! Ты врал им! Ты врал <i>мне</i>!.. — голос предательски дрогнул.</p><p>— Ты прав, прости меня, но я правда хотел…</p><p>— Предатель, — лишь выплюнул Картман и быстро зашагал прочь. Даже побитый, сломленный и пленённый Кайл умудрялся оказывать такое огромное влияние, что рядом с ним Эрик всегда терял контроль над собой — так или иначе.</p><p>Он помнил, как впервые увидел Кайла в училище, нескладного и слишком худого рыжего парнишку, сдававшего физические нормативы благодаря силе воли, а не мышц. Уже тогда Картман почувствовал что-то странное, его тянуло, словно магнитом, но он долго сопротивлялся. Смеялся над рыжим, спорил, обзывал — а после наслаждался вниманием Кайла, полностью обращённым к нему, пусть и негативным, но разве это имело значение? К началу службы Кайл как-то притих, стал нелюдим и необщителен, однако это не помешало Эрику попросить начальство сделать их напарниками. Пожалуй, именно с тех пор он перестал принадлежать лишь себе, и Кайл возымел колоссальный контроль над ним, чего нельзя было допускать.</p><p>Следующим утром Картман снова пришёл к карцеру Кайла, потому как настоял на личном курировании его дела. Кайл выглядел ещё бледнее, чем вчера, и почти всё время спал, ему не приносили еды, только воду.</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — первым делом спросил Кайл, как только пришёл в себя.</p><p>— Слежу за тобой — больше ты ничего от меня не скроешь, — холодным тоном процедил Эрик.</p><p>— Что происходит? — неужто и правда не понимает?</p><p>— Пока идёт проверка достоверности найденной информации, а потом тебя казнят.</p><p>— Что? — напрягся Кайл. — Почему не пошлют работать?</p><p>— А, так тебе не сказали? При штурме тебе сломали несколько рёбер, задело лёгкое, ты и так скоро умрёшь, — Картман вложил всё своё равнодушие в эту фразу, он больше не хотел позволять Кайлу контролировать себя.</p><p>— Этого не может быть… — запричитал тот. — Как ты можешь так спокойно говорить об этом, — прошептал Кайл, — разве мы не…</p><p>— Что мы?! — перебил Эрик. — Каждое слово, сказанное тобой, было наполнено ложью с того самого дня, как мы встретились в училище!</p><p>— Не каждое… — лишь тихо произнёс Кайл без надежды быть услышанным.</p><p>К вечеру Кайл стал совсем плох: сидел в углу, глядя в одну точку, к воде даже не притронулся. Иногда он странно хрипел, будто задыхаясь, но Эрик изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на его притворства, хитрый жид пытался давить на жалость.</p><p>Утром Эрик получил документ с разрешением на публичную казнь. Вот и всё. Картману на секунду даже стало немного жаль Кайла, однако он немедленно избавился от этого чувства. Жалость недопустима — так их учили.</p><p>По прибытии в карцер Эрик застал Кайла вновь спящим на полу. Всегда хрупкие руки его сейчас вовсе выглядели костлявыми, угловатыми.</p><p>— Кайл! — полушёпотом позвал Картман. Тот не отозвался. — Брофловски! — Эрик звонко стукнул ключами по металлической решётке, и Кайл дёрнулся, словно его ударили током.</p><p>Он медленно поднялся, снова корчась от боли, и подошёл к решётке вплотную, обхватив прутья пальцами.</p><p>— Тебя публично казнят через полчаса, — не своим голосом произнёс Картман неожиданно для самого себя.</p><p>— Ладно, — смиренно прошептал Кайл, заглядывая во всё ещё любимые карие глаза. — Спасибо, что освободил меня.</p><p>— Что? — Эрик замер. — Ты, должно быть, спятил?</p><p>— Мне больше не придётся никому врать, спасибо, — Кайл слабо улыбнулся, и Картману стало не по себе от этой улыбки — словно Кайл был <i>уже</i> мёртв.</p><p>— Что за кнопка… — дрогнувшим голосом вдруг начал Эрик, пытаясь отвлечься, убежать от собственных мыслей, чёрным омутом надвигающихся на него, — от печатной машинки была у тебя в кармане? С буквой «F»?</p><p>— Кнопок было больше, — Кайл шептал тихо, с паузами и глубокими вдохами, будто ему не хватало воздуха, — я носил с собой слово «Freiheit»… Но остальные кнопки где-то потерялись… Лишь одна буква осталась от моей… свободы.</p><p>Картман заглянул в зелёные глаза напротив, и что-то оборвалось внутри, будто он уже начал жалеть о принятом решении. Он тоже сделал шаг навстречу, накрыв холодные пальцы Кайла своими тёплыми.</p><p>— Почему… — Эрик не мог сформулировать мысль: почему что? Почему ты не сказал раньше? Почему у нас ничего не получилось? Почему я сдал тебя?</p><p>— Мы встретились не в том месте и не в то время… — на выдохе выговорил Кайл, и Картман услышал приближающийся стук тяжёлых сапог. Он отпрянул от решётки как ошпаренный, но не разрывал зрительного контакта.</p><p>Двое гестаповцев свернули за угол, оказавшись возле нужного карцера. Они молча открыли камеру, чёткими, отточенными движениями подхватили пленника под руки и поволокли во двор, где уже вовсю работали другие заключённые. Картман пошёл следом, в голове было пусто, словно всё вокруг лишь плод его больного воображения.</p><p>Кайла притащили в центр аппельплаца и грубо бросили на землю. Кто-то из заключённых обернулся поглядеть, но тут же был ударен прикладом: «Продолжать работать!», — рявкнул на него солдат.</p><p>Картман подошёл к конвою, всё ещё держащему Кайла под руки, хотя тот не сопротивлялся, и вытащил из внутреннего кармана мундира сложенный вдвое листок, гласивший о том, что бывший унтер-офицер Кайл Фогель, урождённый Брофловски, приговорён к публичной казни посредством выстрела в голову. Гуманно. Эрик настоял на этом. Некоторых сжигали заживо, кого-то морили голодом и непосильным трудом в штраф-группе, газовые камеры, пытки, научные эксперименты, в конце концов… Кайлу повезло, но от этого почему-то не становилось легче.</p><p>Эрик сделал ещё один шаг, и Кайл поднял на него глаза. Свои невероятные глаза цвета весенней зелени. Гестаповец позади вынул пистолет и приставил к затылку Кайла. Картман поджал губы, пытаясь вернуть своему лицу маску безразличия.</p><p>— Последнее слово?</p><p>— До встречи, Картман, — одними губами прошептал Брофловски.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Кайл.</p><p>Выстрел. Безжизненное тело свалилось на землю, и все узники вдруг остановились на секунду, чтобы оторвать кусочек ткани от своей полосатой униформы, и так уже изодранной в клочья. Эрик отошёл, пошатнувшись, будто стреляли в него. В голове звенело, принося физическую боль, а внутри больно кольнуло, и что-то тягучее, чёрное как смоль, стало наполнять его лёгкие и струиться по венам, хлынув к сердцу, и не давало ему пульсировать, потому что больше незачем.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лето, 1944<p>После высадки врага в Нормандии командование Вермахта вынуждено было мобилизовать ещё больше людей. Фельдфебель Картман в составе пехотной дивизии был отправлен на северо-запад Франции для защиты территории от американских войск. Поначалу бои шли с переменным успехом, но с каждым днём отступать, тем кто выжил, приходилось всё больше. Под командованием Эрика находилось много новобранцев, подростков шестнадцати-семнадцати лет, и от этого становилось не по себе. Часто эти мальчишки рьяно врывались в битвы, а через несколько минут Картман наблюдал, как их тела или то, что осталось, проносят мимо санитары. Он не считал дни, проведённые на фронте, и не знал какое нынче число, но помнил лишь, что со смерти Кайла прошло сорок семь дней. Дождливые, жаркие, ветреные или тихие, когда он отдыхал в тылу — не имело никакого значения. Кажется, ничего уже не имело значения.</p><p>В ночь на пятьдесят третий день Эрик долго не мог уснуть, точнее, дольше, чем обычно. Раньше ему казалось, что участвовать в боевых действиях интересно, весело и очень почётно, что он мог доказать свою правоту самым надёжным способом — пулей в лоб. Но теперь он думал иначе. Неужели Фюрер подвёл их всех? Неужели им не выиграть эту войну? Собственные мысли пугали, и разум изо всех сил старался не внимать к ним. Но если же действительность была именно такой, выходит, всё зря?</p><p>Картману удалось поспать от силы полчаса, а рано утром всех поднял командир, началось наступление врага. Сегодня стоял прекрасный летний денёк, идеально подходящий для неторопливых прогулок по лесу, где воздух наполнен пением диких птиц. Но вдали послышались свист падающих бомб и гулкие взрывы. Очередной приступ головной боли сдавил череп, но Эрик не обращал внимания. Вокруг все суетились, бегали, с поля доносились автоматные очереди и рёв «Тигров». Картман привычным движением надел свою стальную каску и перекинул ремень с винтовкой через плечо.</p><p>Сегодня снова приходилось отступать. После полудня стал накрапывать мелкий дождь, прибивая пыль и запах гари. Сапоги месили грязь в глубоких бороздах, оставленных танками, из-за сильной мигрени сознание путалось, и каждый выстрел отдавался физической болью. Американцы оттесняли их вглубь полуострова, всё дальше от берега, хотя грохот линкоров, казалось, не стихал. Эрик завёл свой отряд в негустой лес, там, судя по карте, были укреплённые землянки, где можно было переждать воздушные атаки. Каждый шаг давался с трудом, казалось, головная боль сейчас просто раскрошит его череп на мелкие кусочки, но Картман продолжал идти, стараясь концентрироваться на цели, не подводить своих подчинённых. Внезапно где-то рядом прогремел взрыв, Эрик моментально упал на землю, и сверху посыпались комья грязи — кто-то подорвался на мине. Кажется, один из новобранцев, прибывший на днях. Картман жестом приказал остальным не двигаться, очевидно, здесь их уже поджидали, и следовало найти другой путь.</p><p>Дождь почти прекратился, и тяжёлые тучи медленно уходили куда-то вдаль, оставляя за собой след синего неба. Эрик принял решение идти в обход, заходя глубже в чащу, потому как другого варианта не оставалось. Его отряд почти добрался до других укрытий, как вдруг началась стрельба — и здесь поджидала засада. Картман замешкался на мгновение, вынимая из-за пояса гранату, поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с вражеским бойцом, тоже молодым парнем лет двадцати с конопатым лицом, и вскоре почувствовал острую боль в правом плече. Рука плетью повисла вдоль тела, и он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем, в животе замутило, и сознание начало медленно ускользать, ослепляя тёмными вспышками. Земля показалась мягкой.</p><p>Несколько раз Эрик приходил в себя, открывал глаза и видел вражеские бомбардировщики, разрезающие небесную лазурь. Он чувствовал, что его несли куда-то. То совсем рядом, то где-то вдалеке, не переставая грохотали выстрелы и взрывы, кто-то кричал. В конце концов сопротивляться сну стало невозможно, и Картман с облегчением закрыл глаза.</p><p>Когда сознание возвратилось к телу, Эрик был уже в госпитале. Правое плечо ныло, бинты пропитались сукровицей, а рядом, на прикроватной тумбочке, на небольшой металлической тарелке лежала пуля. Вошедшая медсестра очаровательно улыбнулась ему и подошла ближе.</p><p>— Болит? — кивнула она на плечо.</p><p>— Угу, — Картман лишь промычал в ответ. — Сколько я уже здесь?</p><p>— Ты проспал два дня, скоро будешь в порядке и вернёшься в строй, — девушка снова улыбнулась.</p><p>— Пятьдесят пятый… — едва слышно прошептал Эрик и перевернулся на бок, уставившись в стену.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дни летели друг за другом, сливаясь в одно нескончаемое месиво из тяжёлой бессонницы, ноющей боли, постоянного давления собственных мыслей и звёздных ночей, холодным морским ветром проникающих в распахнутое настежь окно. После выписки из госпиталя Картман выпросил отпуск и уехал в Берлин. Он не собирался больше возвращаться на фронт, эта война уже была проиграна, и они лишь тщетно пытались оттянуть неминуемое, переписать уже известный финал.<p>Тянущее чувство боли не отпускало ни на секунду, становясь похожим на старого знакомого, будто бы заглянувшего на чашку чая, на самом же деле лишь ожидавшего момента, когда хозяин опрометчиво отвлечется на какой-нибудь пустяк, чтобы всадить ему в спину нож.</p><p>Картман почти не ел и не спал, медленно всё больше осознавая, что же натворил. Ради чего убил Кайла? Сделала ли его смерть мир лучше? Чище? Эрик разбил все зеркала в своей квартире, не в силах каждый день смотреть в глаза убийцы, сделавшего этот мир только хуже. Кайл умер в то мгновенье, когда впервые сказал Эрику «привет».</p><p>Шёл восемьдесят второй день, и Картман не покидал стен своей квартиры уже шестнадцатые сутки, мысли сводили его с ума всё сильнее и сильнее. Иногда он писал Кайлу письма и отправлял по старому адресу, но никто не отвечал. Он также посылал цветы, что сохли под палящим солнцем на крыльце, так и не дождавшись вазы с водой. Почти каждый вечер он доставал свой старый тяжёлый семейный фотоальбом в кожаном переплёте, садился под окном на пол и просматривал фотографии. С замиранием сердца листал большие пожелтевшие страницы, наконец, доходя до последних, чтобы рассмотреть их получше. Там были фотографии Кайла. Не постановочные, запечатлённые в Рождество или чей-то день рождения — а просто. Это были его любимые фотографии.</p><p>На кухне всегда было включено радио, еле слышно передававшее последние новости с фронта, но иногда там играла музыка, или Геббельс подбадривал бойцов, Эрику было всё равно, он не слышал ничего из-за шума собственных мыслей.</p><p>
  <i>«Внимание! Воздушная тревога! Внимание! Проследуйте в ближайшее убежище!»</i>
</p><p>Картман сидит под окном вперившись в фотографии, что сделал сам. Кайл выглядит таким живым на них, таким настоящим, и время словно обернулось вспять, короткая стрелочка бежит за длинной, не поспевая, и реальность осыпается. Вот они с Кайлом в парке на юге Берлина, Кайл оглянулся на зов, не зная, что его фотографируют, удивлённый, рот чуть приоткрыт, рыжие волосы треплет ветер. А здесь Кайл сидит в поле, им дали недельный отпуск, и они махнули на всё и уехали во Францию. Высокая росистая трава щекочет босые ноги, но Кайл улыбается не поэтому, в руках у него маленький василёк, что Эрик дал ему мгновенье назад, и Кайл опустил светлые ресницы, любуясь цветком, будто отколовшимся кусочком ясного неба. Минуты летят назад, утягивая за собой часы, недели, месяцы. Пушистый снег припорошил серое шерстяное пальто и тёмно-рыжие волосы, Кайл сосредоточен, в руках винтовка, губы плотно сомкнуты и прищурен глаз, на румяных щеках едва заметны золотистые веснушки.</p><p>
  <i>Ракета с грохотом пробивает крышу дома, несколько стен тут же рушится, поднимая пыль. Осколки выбитого окна летят во все стороны и огонь начинает пожирать деревянную мебель. Эрик перелистывает страницу альбома.</i>
</p><p>Капли дождя разрисовали стекло дверцы их Порше. Кайл прислонился уставший, лицо его спокойно, расслабленно, а зелёные глаза устремлены в небо. Что разглядел он там в такую непогоду? Быть может, свободную птицу, улетающую в тёплые края, или плюшевое облако, перекрывшее чернильные тучи. Ответ остался за кадром. Осень уходит, и наступает лето, за ним весна.</p><p>
  <i>Чёрный дым жжёт лёгкие и дышать становится всё труднее. Дверца шкафа, пепельно-серая с одного боку и чернильно-угольная с другого, сваливается на пол, подняв сноп ярких искр, и алое пламя стелется по ковру.</i>
</p><p>Ещё одна страница переворачивается, и часы, как безумные, несутся назад всё быстрее. Рыжий паренёк сидит один в рекреации офицерского училища, никто не замечает его и не спешит завязать беседу. Кудри его подсвечены сзади солнцем, похожие на языки пламени.</p><p>
  <i>Огонь уничтожает дорогие обои и поднимается вверх по стене, наконец достигая часов. Бегущие вспять стрелки замирают и отдаются стихии, осыпаясь серебряным пеплом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Эрик прикрывает глаза и прислоняется к стене, захлопнув альбом. Он пытается вдохнуть, но лёгкие будто заполнены мазутом, и воздух больше не может проникнуть в них. А ему больше и не надо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мог ли он действительно сделать что-то хорошее для этого мира? Мог спасти Кайла? «Мы встретились не в том месте и не в то время»… А он лишь должен был пройти мимо. Тогда этот пожар не погубил бы его. Их обоих. Безумно хотелось спать, и тело обмякало — рыжее пламя нежно обняло его.</i>
</p><p>Парень читал книгу, как вдруг заметил приближающегося однокурсника, что, должно быть, решил познакомиться.</p><p>— Привет, я Кайл Фогель, — протянул худую руку с белоснежной кожей.</p><p>— Привет, я Эрик Картман, — сжал холодные тонкие пальцы, словно пытаясь согреть.</p><p>— Спасибо, что разбудил, Эрик. Мне снились кошмары.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Работа была написана 23 марта 2017<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/5365804</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>